The described embodiments relate generally to portable listening devices such as earbuds and other types of headphones, and to cases for storing and charging such devices.
Portable listening devices can be used with a wide variety of electronic devices such as portable media players, smart phones, tablet computers, laptop computers, stereo systems and other types of devices. Portable listening devices have historically included one or more small speakers configured to be place on, in, or near a user's ear, structural components that hold the speakers in place, and a cable that electrically connects the portable listening device to an audio source. Other portable listening devices can be wireless devices that do not include a cable and instead, wirelessly receive a stream of audio data from a wireless audio source.
While wireless portable listening devices have many advantages over wired devices, they also have some potential drawbacks. For example, wireless portable listening devices, typically require one or more batteries, such as a rechargeable battery, that provides power to the wireless communication circuitry and other components of the device. Single use batteries need to be replaced when their charge is depleted while rechargeable batteries need to be periodically recharged. Also, if the portable wireless listening device is a pair of wireless earbuds, the earbuds can be relatively small and easy to lose when not in use. Further, achieving high-end acoustic performance from the relatively small earbuds can challenge manufacturers due to the reduced amount of space available within each earbud.